Agent of the Force
by autumn-apples
Summary: Lucy Skywalker lived a long, prosperous life, and passed the torch to the next generation of Force-users. As it turns out, the living Force has not finished with her yet, and sends her to help fix a parallel timeline, where life is not so cheery. Fem! Luke with a twist


**A/N: This is an idea that has swam in my head for quite sometime now, and I'm still working out the finer details. In case you couldn't already tell, this is a cisgirl! Luke fic, but doesn't focus so much on her life as it does on how she interacts with the canon universe. Additionally, it takes place within The Force Awakens (BIG HINT as to whats coming ;D)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

She had lived far longer than anyone had expected. Eighty-three standard years was how long she had been alive; fifteen more than Han, and ten more than Leia. Lucy had to wonder whether it was through the will of the Force that she was still standing, still surviving in the galaxy.

She had become far more in tune with the Force; a balanced being who was neither dark nor light. Lucy was delighted to discover just how easily the Force lent itself to her, especially as she aged.

Unlike Han and Leia, Lucy had never settled down to create her own family, and instead made the decision to guide her students through their journey's in achieving could not be prouder of her students (her children, her family), and for once in her life, felt glad to have been an 'unconventional Jedi', as an old master of hers had told her.

She was well aware that her time in the universe was almost over, and made specific arrangements that would allow the temple to continue its ways of peace. The masters (people she had helped teach) surely had their suspicions but made no mention of it, for which Lucy was unexpectedly grateful. They, after all, would be the new keepers of the ways of the Force, and each of them had experienced enough death to be aware that her time was almost up. There was no _need_ to say anything.

* * *

Walking through the temple's halls - _for the last time_ \- Lucy couldn't help but stare at every detail in an attempt to quickly memorise the layout before her death. Her chest seemed to tighten subconsciously as she walked briskly, not caring where she went but not wanting to head to her quarters just yet.

She stopped in front of the younglings' training area. If she was correct (and she usually was with these kinds of things), they would be practising their 'combat' skills at this time, and would likely not be too bothered by her presence.

Wandering in almost casually, Lucy leaned against a wall off to the side, simply content to watch as these kids practised against each other in a fun, yet controlled environment. Lucy turned and had to smile at both the presence and sight of Jedi Master Kyle Katarn, who was stopping to assist his students' postures, stances and overall technique.

For a while, it had been assumed by many that she and Katarn had been in a romantic relationship, but that rumor had been debunked once the older Jedi Master had settled down off-world. Despite the rest of the galaxy being devastated, Lucy and Kyle remained close companions, helping and learning from the other. Occasionally, when she was younger, Lucy would wonder what could have been, but that had quickly been put to rest. Now, Lucy was merely thankful that someone from the days of the Rebellion remained; with so many of them passing away in the recent years, it was difficult to find someone who could relate to her and her to them.

Briefly waving at Kyle and the younglings with a slightly sad smile, Lucy set off once more.

She was exhausted, and was feeling all eighty-three of her years. She passed the hall where she could hear initiates loud talking together, the archives (silent as ever), and even gave a large smile as she passed the infirmary (she had spent _far_ too much time there to be considered healthy for her).

Staggering towards her bed as she reached her quarters, Lucy had to be thankful for her own general tidiness. If there had been mess on the floor, she knew she would have fallen flat on her (and wouldn't that be an awful way to go? Tripping on an item of clothing…). Prior to getting into her bed (the term " _forever sleep"_ sprang to her mind), Lucy set-up a hologram of Han, Leia, Chewie, her droids, and her just after the explosion of the Second Death Star. An odd thing for her to want to see before her death, but Lucy had always put those she considered family before anything else, and now only wanted to see them again.

She gazed into their smiling faces, the very picture of youth, as the darkness began to close in on her. Lucy Skywalker left the galaxy with a smile on her face, as the images of her family watched on.

* * *

 **AN: So this** **prologue is kind of establishing what Lucy is like in her older age, as well as setting up her** **definite transfer to the canon universe. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter in what I hope to be an ongoing series. I am also aware that this chapter is relatively short, but rest assured the next will be longer**

 **\- Autumn**


End file.
